Bio: the Warrior Who Walks at Twilight
by AuthorDude99
Summary: After the story ended, peace rained. But now, that peace is over. Join in the tails of the young Toa of Twilight, Calber Diluculum, & his Toa team of Anti-Heroes, the Toa Caliber. Rated "T" for some pretty salty stuff. WARRING: character death. This fanfic goes together with Sixx A.M.'s "The Heroin Dairies" album.
1. Intro

**Now,**** before you read this, you need to know what Bionicle is. For the basics, go to YouTube. If you already know what Bionicle is, good for you; you're one of the few people that do. I don't own the setting; I only own the characters I come up with.**

* * *

_In the time before time, in a world you can only imagine, Mata Nui, Toa Tahu, Toa Takanuva, & Glatorian Gresh, vanquished Makuta Teridax & reunited Bara Magna with it's two moons, Aqua Magna & Bota Magna, restoring Spherus Magna in the process, but at the cost of Mata Nui's own life._

_The Toa, Matoran, Agor, & Glatorian now live in peace, with little to no wars, crime, starvation, or danger._

_New warriors are train, trade agreements are created, & all evil is gone._

_But of course, evil is a natural part of life & death. The two force can never destroy each other completely, & if one should be destroyed, other must be destroyed as well._

_Evil will return, & it will take the form of good to deceive it. There will be the chaotic, the venomous, the terrifying, & the corrupted._

_Gone are the days of Teridax, now is the era of the Shadow Titans_

* * *

**Review, follow, favorite, do whatever the heck you want. Just don't kill yourself. See you later, lovelies.**


	2. Water

**So, how do you like the story so far? Well, this is when the story actually begins. I don't Bionicle, I only own some of the charaters.**

* * *

Water. I feel it all around me. It's cold, but I'm not freezing. It's covering me, but I'm not drowning. My eye hurts, but I'm not blind. I feel so bad, but at the same time, I feel so good. What's going on?

I feel something solid up against my right arm. It's the shore.

I drag myself up & I stand up. I still feel cold & in pain. I look in the water I just came out of, & I look terrible. I have a big scar over my right eye (that must be why it hurts so much), my armor has turned jagged, black & dark gold, I have gotten much taller (approximately 2 Bios/9 feet), & finally, I somehow have a pair of wings that have a span of of 2 Bios. What happened to me?

Then, I start to remember.

* * *

_It was beautiful morning; the sun was as bright as fire, the air was clear, the orchard was in bloom, but that was it was wasted do to a fire in the courtyard.  
_

_"Tamech!" I yelled at the Toa responsible for the inferno._

_"What?" Tamech asked._

_"You set my sister's garden on fire," I answered, "You know she's not gonna like that." _

_"Hey, I'll just turn on the old family charm," the hot-head responded, "it never fails."_

_"Yea, except always," I joked back._

_"Oh, burn!" said a voice from behind, "the Toa of Fire just got burned!"_

_"Okay, first: where the Karzankhi did you come from, Pryde!?" asked Tamech. Pryde had always been stealthy, but never that stealthy. "& second: name one instance where my family charm failed?"_

_"I made a cloaking device," replied Pryde, pointing it out on his belt, "& your 'family charm' failed 50 years ago when your father tried to hit on my mother."_

_"I thought your dad was a homosexual," I said._

_"No, he's metrosexual," replied Tamech._

_"Uh, so that's why there's hugs & kisses on me & siblings birthday cards," I thought out loud._

_"TAMECH!" I hear a feminine voice yell. It's my sister._

_"Well, wish me luck," the cocky fire Toa said._

_"Good luck," Pryde replied._

_"Good-bye," I said._

_Just then, my sister entered. She had gold & white armor (just like me), a Kaukau, & a battleaxe in hand. I can feel the love in this room. Just for future referince, her name is Avtra _

_"Tamech, you set my garden on fire," Avtra said, inraged, "what do have to say for yourself!?"_

_"Listen, baby," Tamech answered, on 'charm-mode', "Calber did it."_

_"I wasn't even in the garden, you Krana!" I yell in defense. Yes, my name is Calber. Not caliber, that's stupid._

_"Guys," a voice said. It's Kolmack, Toa of Ice, & youngest among us. "There's a fire in the-"_

_"We know, in Avtra's garden," Tamech said, as annoyed as ever._

_"What? No, there's a fire in the courtyard," Kolmack replied._

_Wait, so there's a fire in Avtra's garden AND in the __courtyard? Crap, we're under attack._

___"Quick, to the courtyard!" I yell. We all run like Hell, get to courtyard to find my brothers, Larreck & Greck, & my father fending of, what looked like, tiny Makuta._

___"Pryde, Komack," I command, "flying icepick."_

___"Got it," both of them say. Pryde pulls back his arm for a punch, Komack leaps back onto Pryde's hand, & he throws 'Mack into the air, spinning towards the attackers, shooting icicles. Well, we don't call it the 'flying icepick' for nothin'._

___"Ah, fudge pops," I hear one of the devil-spawn say before getting a torso full of ice. What?_

___"Well, that was easy," Tamech said with pride. I think he jinxed it because I see fore figures coming from the smoke._

___There's a skinny, yellow-ish orange & black guy with the strangest head, a shield and a staff, a black & orange Toa/bodybuilder that had a Kakama, a slender, black & blue mistress in a dress with a staff, & a armored assassin-looking freak of nature with gass bombs, knifes, & guns._

___"Motherf- I knew you jinxed it," I say with spite._

* * *

So, that's what happened.

I can't rember everything right now, but do rember who was the first to die._  
_

My father.

I got my sister to safety, but my teammates were killed before I could help them. Why- how am I alive?

Then, I look in the water. I know see why I survived. I've become infected with Shadow Leaches. I'm not longer a Toa of Light; I'm a Toa of Twilight. Just like my father once.

Takanuva.

* * *

**That was eventful. Also, someone said that the intro was terrible. How do you like me now, bub?  
**

**Calber's Toa team/Toa Justice team members:**

**Calber - leader, Toa of Light (alive)**

**Tamech - SIC, Toa of Fire (dead)**

**Pryde - Toa of Earth (dead)**

**Komack - Toa of Ice (dead)**

**Avtra - Toa of Light (alive)**

**Larreck - Toa of Light (alive)**

**Greth - Toa of Light (dead)**

**Tzila - Toa of Thunderstorm (not introduced)**

**Dedicated song: X-mas in Hell by Sixx A.M.**

**Review, rate, & follow. See ya later, lovelies!**


	3. Cliffs

**If**** you like the last chapter, you'll probably love this one. I don't own Bionicle.**

* * *

Now that I remember most of what happened, I just have to clime out of this blasted valley. Did mention I'm in a valley? Well, I am. & it's called Nuys Valley, or what me & my teammates called it, Van Nuys.

As I walk through the valley floor, I start to remember more about the attack on the Dojo.

* * *

_After the big guns showed up, things got real bad, real fast.  
_

_"TASTE OBLIVION, FOOLS!" the strange headed said before saying, "Yang, that's no way to treat new people. We should at least get to know them."_

_"Oh, for Mata Nui's sake," the assassin said, "Make up your mind, idiot!"_

_"I believe that's way he's called 'Yun 'n' Yang', my dear, Barreck," the body builder said. Is this guy gay or something?_

_"Shut up & kill," the black & blue female said. I don't know about anyone else, but I noticed she doesn't sound like she wants do be here. Why?_

_"Now that's an idea I can get behind," Barreck said, "Yun 'n' Yang, lead the Shadowlings to kill or corrupt the Toa. Bane, Vira, keep anyone from leaving."_

_"What about you, assassin?" Bane asked._

_"I get Takanuva," he replies. Dad._

_"Calber, Larreck, get the students to safety" my father says, "Greth, we make our stand, together."_

_"Yes, father," Greth says with no fear._

_"No, my place is with you, father," I say._

_"Son, they are not trained for this kind of combat," my father replies, "you & Larreck must train them, should I fall."_

_"As you wish, father," I say, reluctantly._

_Me & the others run like hell to gates. The ones called Vira & Bane block our path. This shouldn't take a minute._

_"You look for vacuity, but all you will find is death," Bane says. He charges & punches me ageist a wall, & black out._

_When I wake up, I see the body of Komech on the floor, Pryde protecting my sister, & Tameck & Larreck are nowhere to be seen._

_"Good, your awake," Pryde says. Before he can say another word, I hear a loud bang, & Pryde falls to the ground. I look to see where the bang came from & I see Barreck, Yun 'n' Yang, & some Shadowlings come the cortyard. Barreck has something in his hand._

_"Looks like no one in this Dojo has what it takes to fight me," the assassin says as he throws what was in his hand the floor, "including Takanuva."_

_Anger flowed through my vanes, my fists curled into balls, & my eyes glared into Barreck's. Yeah, I'm f*cking mad.  
_

_"MOTHERF- I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!" I screamed like a madman, charging at the assassin, only to be hit by Bane._

_"We know they is one more of you," the brute said, "where is she?"_

_"Neither of them know," Vira says. How dose she know?_

_"Your telepathy takes all the fun out of interrogations," Barreck states. So that's how._

_"What do we do with girl?" Yun 'n' Yang asks, "because I would like the kill her."_

_"I have something better for her," Barreck says with an evil smile. Oh no, I know what he's gonna do. He's gonna rape her. No, I can't let that happen!_

_"Back off, lowlife!" I threaten. Bane swing a punch at me, only for me to doge & for him to hit the exact place in the wall where he through me against, breaking a hole the size of 3 Bios (that's strong) in it & allowing me to kick him in the face._

_"Run, I'll be right behind you!" I tell Avtra. She has always been faster than me, & she went through the hole. I then proceed to say: "Who's first?"_

_"You," Vira states as I get hit from one of her blasts, sending me through the hole, & off the cliff on the other side.  
_

_"CALBER!" Avtra says as she see me fall._

_In those few moments, I felt something I had never before. I don't know what it was, but in that time, I heard a voice say, "I now give you a gift a have never given like this before: with no strings attached."_

_I don't know who's voice it is, but it calms me down, sounds like a woman's, makes me forget the pain, & slips me unconscious._

* * *

The memories come in flashes, hurts like hell.

I see a face of a cliff, it's leads to the dojo. Time to figure out what happened.

As I climb, I realize another reson why I want to get out of here; the Blue Eyes. Sounds weird, I know. They're called at because they have blue eyes. Why they're such a bad thing is that they turn the ones who die here into who of them; little spawns of darkness that hide in the shadows, drinking the blood of any so unfortunate to come down here. I just realize this because one of them is looking strait into my eyes. It's not doing anything.

I continue to climb & I when I reach the top, I see the courtyard full of Shadowlings.

'Shadowlings are only dangerous if they bite you' the same voice as before says.

'Who the Karzanhi are you?' I think.

'My name is Alanor,' the voice answers. At that point, I see a group of Blue Eyes behind me.

'Maybe you'll tell me why Blue Eyes fallowed me here,' I ask, '& how are we even talking to each other?'

'The Blue Eyes believe you are they're leader," the voice says.

'Why?' I ask, 'I have red eyes.'

'You'll find you have one blue eye, now,' she replies, '& we're talking through a telepathic link I created when I saved you.'

'I'll take your word on both,' I tell her. Then, I say out loud: "Blue Eyes, sick 'em," pointing tore the Shadowlings. They attack them. Very messy. 'I'm not cleaning that up' I tell Alanor.

'I don't mind,' she states.

"What the Karzanhi happened here?" I hear from behind.

On instinct, I turn around & hold out a hand, charging up for a blast. The person who said it isn't a foe, she's worse. She's Tzila, Toa of Thunderstorm, my ex-girlfriend.

Mata Nui protect me.

* * *

**Well, Calber's screwed, what next?**

**Dedicated song: Van Nuys, Sixx A.M.**

** Review, rate, follow & tell other people, please!**


	4. Funeral

**Sucks to be Calber right now. I don't own Bionicle, but I do own some of the characters.**

* * *

_Tetra Magna, town square_

"We are gathered here today to honor the memory of Takanuva, Toa of Life, & the Toa Destiny" said the speaker.

I've always hated funerals, but I hate this one more that the other I've been to. For one, I'm hunched over a windowsill, pretending to be a gargoyle. & another, it's my funeral. Well, mine, my father's & my team's. Also, I'm here with my ex, Tzila. Things couldn't get much more terrible. Except my brother, Larreck, surviving. Knowing him, he just ran away in fear, with no respect for his teammates. & now he's up at the podium.

"I do not take pleasure in the fact in my brothers & my team is dead," my brother says, "but their deaths will be forever honored, for now we know the true enemy is, I group of warlords called the Shadow Titans. But do not worry, I will work my hardest so that we are ready to fight this treat. Because we are the people of Spherus Magna & of Mata Nui!" & thus, the crowd cheers for the lair.

"Why don't you jump in & tell them your still alive?" Tzila asks.

"Because, if I do, they'll attack & try to kill me," I answer.

"Oh," Tzila says, crossing her arm before asking "why do have these Blue Eyes fallowing us? They're getting on my nerves."

"I don't know, ask Alanor," I tell her.

"Oh, right, your new imaginary girlfriend," my ex says in a annoyed tone.

'I'm not your girlfriend,' Alanor states.

'I know, try telling that to her,' I reply.

"You talking to her again through your 'telepathic bond'?" Tzila ask, not taking any of this seriously.

"Shut up, I'm trying to think," I tell her.

"Now I remember why broke up with you," she response. I'm not gonna listen to her. Why I did even let her join? Oh yeah, now I remember.

* * *

_"You Kraka!" Tzila yells as she jumps to attack, "I'll kill you!"  
_

_"Ah, crap," I say as I get tackled._

_"THIS! IS! FOR! MY! TEAM!" she screams at me as I'm getting cut to sheds._

_"Tzila, it's me, Calber!" I tell her. She stops cutting me. Then she slaps me._

_"That's for that for surviving!" Tzila states._

_"I thought you would be happy to see me," I say._

_"Not since last night," she tells me as she gets off of me._

_"Oh yeah," I say as I get up. If you don't know, last night I kinda cheated on her with some crazy chick that had guns. Hey, you try to say no to a angry chick who as you at gun point. "I'm still sorry" I tell her._

_"That's not good enough," Tzila tells me._

_'You really pissed her off," Alanor states._

_"Tell me about it," I say out loud. Crap._

_"Tell you about what?" Tzila asks._

_"I wasn't talking to you," I state._

_"So, what? You talk to yourself now?" she asks._

_"No, I'm talking to Alanor, the reason I'm still alive," I snap at her._

_"Great, now you have a new girlfriend," Tzila states, "& on top of that, she imaginary."_

_"Okay, first, she's not my girlfriend," I correct her as a Blue Eye comes next to me, "& second, she's not imaginary."_

_'The Shadowlings are dead, master,' the Blue Eye tells me._

_"Good work, Kaylana," I say. Wait, how did I understand that? & how did I know it's name was Kaylana?_

_"AAAHH! BLUE EYES!" Tzila screams as she pulls out her weapon; a large arm-blade._

_"No, Tzila, I have control over them," I state to her._

_"Oh, that makes sense since you have a blue eye now," she says as she sheaths her blade._

_"Why dose everyone think I have a blue eye now!?" I yell._

_'With all due respect, master' Kaylana pipes in, 'you do have a blue eye.'_

_"Okay, imaginary girlfriends, naming & talking to Blue Eyes? You've defiantly lost your mind" Tzila observed._

_"I gotta find out what's going on, starting with who the attacker were," I change the topic to._

_"Tell defiantly have a memorial for our team," Tzila states, "& you know as well as anyone, they're always held at Tetra Magna."_

_"Good idea, I'll start there," I say as I start to leave._

_"You mean 'we'll start there'" Tzila corretcs & I turn around to face her, "some has to keep you sane."_

_"Fine, lets go."_

* * *

So now I'm stuck with my ex-girlfriend on a quest to find my father's killer. Seems a bit familiar, don't you think? I don't know.

"So, what building are we on?" Tzila asks.

"I don't know," I state, "I think it's a casino."

Just then, I got my answer. Two Toa, a green & silver one with a Matatu & a red & brown one with a Huna, are tossed out a window right next to me. They don't fall to the ground though. The red one grabs on the green one & then the green one pulls a blade out of his back (out of a halberd, it wasn't coming out of him), & staps the side of the building. Yep, this is a casino.

"Gambolt, you okay?" the green asks in a raspy voice.

"Oui, mon ami," the one called 'Gambolt' reassures his friend in a accent that's just weird.

"Good," the earlier states as he pulls himself & his friend up.

"Krazi, we got company," Gambolt states. So that's his name.

"Oh, I thought we'd be the only ones on this side of the building," the green one states.

"So did we," I say. I just realized how insane that sounded when Krazi starts laughing like a lunatic.

"Now, your someone who I can talk to & not get confused," the crazy says.

"Introductions, please mon nouveaux amis," Gambolt requests.

"What do mean 'my new friends'" Krazi asks, "we've known each other for a full two hours."

"I was not talking to you, fou," the accented Toa states, "I'm talking to Balafré & the dame."

"Okay, you take that back," Tzila says in a...southern accent? Now, where the Karzahni did that come from?

"Anyway, I'm Krazi Kracka, insane Toa of Air, & the Cajan is Gambolt LaTro, 'Lady's Toa of Fire'," the Toa of Air states.

"I'm Calber, & this is my ex, Tzila," I tell.

"Okay, well, good-bye," Krazi says before jumping into the window he came out yelling "SPOON!" What?

"Pour la bière!" Gambol says, following his companion. If I'm right, he just screamed "for beer." What?

* * *

**Well, that was interesting, now wasn't it?**

**Dedicated song: Life is Beautiful by Sixx A.M.**

**Side note: "Bal****afré" means "Scarface".**

**Rate, review, & follow.**


	5. Prayer

**You know, someone asked me what I did last week. I could have told, but how can you tell someone that you wright fan fictions & not have them think you're crazy? You know how much I own.**

* * *

_Te__tra Magna, 32st streat_**  
**

Tzila & I made our way off the side of the building where we met Gambolt & Krazi, & into an abandoned apartment, or at least I think it's abandoned. No one's in it, but it looks like some lived here.

Oh well, I'm tired, hungry, & wet (it as raining!), it's my home now. Well, mine & Tzila's.

The apartment looked pretty standard, with white walls, a white furniture, & brown carpet. But then it has computers that don't look like Best Buyionicle** (A/N: just for the record, I didn't come up with that name.)**, the food in the fridge look average, like it was regulated, & then there was a machine gun on the balcony. Who puts machine guns on balconies.

I find a bed that's big enough for me in a room with all sorts of weapons, & fall asleep in it. That's when I start to have nightmares.

* * *

_'Why didn't you save us?'_

_'We thought we were your friends.'  
_

_'Traitor.'_

_These voices grow louder & louder._

_'I wanted to save you, but I couldn't,' I tell them._

_'That's not good enough,' they say back as a dark red & black Toa with a Hau Nuva comes forth._

_'Who are you?' I ask him._

_'I am Kranack' he tells me. If I remember correctly, that's a Matoran word that means 'the past the kills'._

_'What are you doing in here?' I ask it._

_'You think you know Alanor? You think you know all that she is?' it says, 'you're only fooling yourself.'_

_Then I see Vira fighting a Toa of Psionics with an Elda._

_'What is this' I ask._

_'I fight you have no right to be apart of, Calber,' Kranack tells me._

_'How do you know my name?' I ask._

_'I am your past come back to kill you," it answers as Vira stab the Toa._

_'Nooooooooooo!' I scream._

* * *

"Nooooooooooo!" I scream as I wake up. It was just a nightmare. A really real nightmare. Then I notice Kaylana next to me.

'You were screaming, master,' it tells me.

"Oh. Well, good boy," I reply.

'I'm a female,' she snaps back. Crap

"Lets just find something to eat," I change the subject to.

'Good plan,' Kaylana agrees, 'I was thinking of Ko-Matoran. Oh, or Ta ones. Oh well, I guess we'll just have to find out.'

"Do Blue Eyes eat besides what might be considered cannibalistic?" I ask in hope.

'Well, is there any raw meat?' Kaylana asks.

"I would think so," I answer.

"Then yes," she answers.

We then proceed to wall into the kitchen, where there was a heavily armored Toa of Fire with a brown Komau **(A/N: sound familiar, anyone?) **holding Tzila in his arms with a gun to her head. Also, there was a tall Toa of Air with gold & green armor & a Kualsi.

"Who the bloody hell are you two, bub!?" the fire Toa asks me in a gruff voice.

"We're just passing through," I tell him.

"Jedin, call for back up," he tells his companion. So, that the Air Toa's name. Kinda weird.

"Roger, mate," Jedin responds in a Australian accent as he got on his comm link. What's with accents all of a sudden!?

"Why are you doing this?" Tzila asks, "we didn't do anything to you."

"We're Makuta Hunters, it's our job to deal with people like your boyfriend over there," the Fire Toa tells her **(A/N: again, sounds familar?)**. Makuta Hunters are Toa, Glatorain, or even Skrall, trained to fight as big a threat as Makuta (like the name states). They're military agents sent to deal with the big threats, like terrorists, Skakdi, Visorak, or even (you guest it) Makuta. Why weren't these guy there when my father died?

"Ex," Tzila corrects.

"What?" her capture asks.

"I'm her ex-boyfriend because saying 'she pulled a gun to my head' isn't a viable excuse for cheating on her," I state.

"I still haven't forgive you," Tzila states.

"So, why are you with him?" the Fire Toa asks.

"For his/my sanity!" Tzila & I state as Jedin got off the comm.

"Backups on the way," he sated to his companion as (speak of the devil) it arrived.

"Why didn't they get here before these two told me they were insane!?" he asks.

"They put me on bloody hold," Jedin reports.

"I hate those asshole in command," the Fire Toa states.

"This is the M.H.F. (Makuta Hunter Force), we have the building surrounded," some guy with a megaphone yells, "come out with your hands up!"

"Hé!" we hear said behind us, & it's Gambolt with the machine gun from the balcony, "Lâchez mon ami, connards!"

"DUCK!" the fire Toa screams as he & Jedin he like hell out the door as they're getting shot at with the machine gun.

"Connards," Gambolt states as he stops firing the gun & Krazi jumps from the balcony.

"I wish you hadn't done that," he states as Gambolt gets a cigar out from his jacket.

"Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez contre la violence," the Cajan reports as he light it.

"It's not that I'm against violence," Krazi states, "it's just I wish I could have held the gun."

"Arrêter de râler à ce sujet," Gambolt snaps before putting the cigar in his mouth.

"So why did you help us?" I ask them.

"With all the crap happening, some of us have to sick together," Krazi answers.

"I did it for the dame," Gambolt states.

"Stop calling me that!" Tzila requests.

"This is still the M.H.F, & we still have the place surrounded!" the same dude as before yell in a megaphone. Crap, I forgot about them.

"I'll handle this," Gambolt stated as he stepped out the door screaming: "Prenez ce fils de pute!"

Then he fires, & I hear various people screaming: "Son of Kraka!"

"Lets go!" Krazi orders.

"What about him?" ask in concern.

"I'll be fine; if he can escape a bar fight with a bunch of Skakdi, he can escape this," Krazi reassures.

"Lets just run!" Tzila orders, jumping off the balcony & onto a another building.

"Wow, now I know who ask who on the first date," Krazi says.

"Yep, something like that," I ad as we follow her.

"ILS ONT LANCE-ROQUETTES!" Gambolt screams as he runs past us.

"What?" I ask. I didn't go that far into what word means what.

"They have rocket launchers!" Krazi screams as a rocket flies toward us.

"RUN!" I scream. Today is a day for screaming, I guess. Very manly.

We run like hell, doged the rocket, & let things blow up.

* * *

_Tetra Magna, 33st street_

We all stand around, catching our breath on a rooftop. That was a long run.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Krazi asks.

"We can't trust anyone, so we head toward where no one is," Gambolt suggests.

"& we can find info in the dojo archives,"

"Sounds like a plan to me," I state, "lets-"

"Hey, assholes!" we hear soneone yell. He has purple & black armor with a Pakari, grenade launchers, & what looks like, a gutar-axe hybrid.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask.

"Name's Tarmix Sesh," he states, "& I'm the guy hired to kill you."

"Me?" Krazi, Gambolt, & I ask.

"No, the little lady," he states aiming his launchers at Tzila.

I'm guessing my mother or sister sent Tarmix to kill my ex-girlfriend. Brilliant.

* * *

**So, that was fun; longest chapter, yet.**

**Deicicated song: Pray For ****Me by Sixx A.M.**

**The Toa of Fire in this chapter has a name, but what do you think his name is?**

**A: Firox**

**B: Caleth**

**C: Tahu**

**D: Jylock**

**First one to guess it right, gets to use him in their fanfics.**

**Rate, Review, & follow.**


	6. The Merc With The Gravity Hammer

**"Revanchist": So, Justin Bieber was arrested & realest in the same day? **

**Me: yeah.**

**"Revanchist": I hate how the American justice system works.**

**Me: well, you can go around killing people you don't like.**

**"Revanchist": I'd just taze him!**

**Me: after this, we're gonna have a long talk.**

**Sorry about that, Revan's a lunatic ex-Dark Hunter that hates Bieber. But, on the bright side, he won a bet.**

**Wolve: I don't have the money on me!**

**& that's that guy he made the bet with. Anyways, do I have to tell you how much I own?**

* * *

_Tetra Magna (seriously, we aren't going anywhere. Why do I even bother with that part?), 33st  
_

"Si vous voulez son, vous devrez passer par nous,"[1] Gombolt said as we took position the guard Tzila. I'm no expert, but he just said 'if you want her, you'll have to go through us'. Wow, am I sure she's my ex?

"I'll take you up on that offer," Tarmix states as he points his guns at us.

The mercenary fires a grenade at us, which Krazi punches back at him. "You punched a grenade!?" I ask surprised. "I'm just crazy enough to do that!" he states. Tarmix then brings his hand down, bringing the grenade down, as well. Oh, I forgot; Toa with those colors are that of Gravity. Crap; we're dealing with someone who came send us into space. Then the grenade explodes, sending us flying.

I land on the street. Ow. Okay, I don't know how to use my elemental powers, I don't have any weapon, & the others are who-knows-where. Oh wait, the Blue Eyes.

"Kaylana, Blue Eyes, sick him," I order. Then, the Blue Eyes come out of nowhere & attack Tarmix.

"I hate these things!" he states, swats at them. I go toward where Tzila lands. She looks terrible.

"I'm not even gonna ask if you're okay," I state.

"& I thank you for that," she replies, sarcastically.

"Would you like me ask if your okay?" I ask.

"No!" she snaps.

"Could you please move?" I hear Krazi's voice from somewhere, "not that it's a bad experience, but I'm getting tired of looking at your ass, Tzila."

"AAAAAHHHHH!" she screams, jumping from her place, & we see Krazi, upside down.

"I don't want to do that again," he states, getting up.

"& when you're dead, you won't have to do that," we hear Tarmix say as he falls toward us, melee weapon in arm. His land causes a shock wave sending us flying. I'm about to land on a Matoran when I'm stopped. How did that happen? As I'm toward the ground, I get a good look at my savior. He has a Shelek, black & gray armor, & bat-like wings. He's a Makuta! When I'm on the ground, I jump at him & grab his throat.

"Die, bitch!" I yell, clutching his windpipe.

"If you let he go, I will help you," he says.

"How can you help me, Makuta!?" I ask out spite.

"If I wanted to kill you," he says. Oh, yeah.

"Alright, if you want to help us," I tell him, looking at Tarmix.

"Consider it done," he says, charging the Toa of Gravity.

The Makuta seems to have some form of telekinesis, because I don't know how else he could make four cars in four different places head toward Tarmix. But unfortunately, the Gravity Toa use his powers to bring the cars down, crushing them. Then, The Makuta pulls out a staff, & appears to be using his powers to bring Tarmix right to him. But the merc uses his gravity powers to keep himself on ground. Right about now is when Gambolt finally showed up.

"Qui est le dur à cuire?"[2] the Cajun asks, holding his head as Krazi came out of is hiding place, under some wreckage. Gambolt must be concussed.

"I don't know who the badass is," Krazi states, "but he's his really kicking Tarmix's ass."

Krazi's right; he's really kicking some mercenary ass. But he & Tarmix are basically at a stalemate. The Makuta may have powers that can move cars & Tarmix, but the merc has gravity abilities that can literally change the battlefield. So, this is when the Makuta decides to his shadow powers. Finally, I was beginning to think he didn't have any. Well, he uses his Shadow Hand to throw Tarmix against wall. Ow, not very pleasant.

"Who sent you!?" the Makuta asks, a foot to the merc's neck as we all gather around.

"Like I would tell scum like you, Makuta," is all Tarmix says.

"I am not a pureblood Makuta," he states in calmer voice then before, putting a blade to his foe's face. I've heard about guys like this.

"What's your name?" Tzila asks.

"Magleft," is all he has to say.

"I know how to get info out of him," Krazi states.

"Personne ne veut voir que, fou,"[3] Gambolt says, taking a few steps back. I think I know what they're talking about.

"You don't know that, Gambolt," Krazi states, "no one here's a Skrall crime lord."

"Okay, okay, I tell!" Tarmix says. I think he figured out what was to come.

* * *

_The Golden Kanohi Hotel, 3d floor, Avtra's room_

My sister enters the room with a drunken Toa of Plasma over her arms. Wow, not three days & she's already replacing me. Okay, that sounded just wrong. What I meant by the earlier, was that I was the shoulder who Avtra leaned on when ever she was sad. Well, me & our mother.

"You know, if you're trying for real relationship, cut back on the serious stuff until the third date," I interject, catching them off guard.

"Who the f *% are you," both of them scream. Yep, there's no such thing a masculinity anymore.

"First, orange dude," I say, pointing at the Plasma Toa, "get out."

"No, bub," he states, "Alphatraz never ran away from anything, I'm not going start now."

"Okay," a say. Then, I grab his shoulder, drag him to balcony (where do you think I got in; the window?), & those him off it. Avtra runs to side to see what happened. She looks down, then looks at me as I sit in one of the chairs.

"How did you know there was a pool?" she asks me.

"I didn't," I state, "did he land?"

"He missed it by this much," Avtra states, hold hand up with her index figure & thumb close together.

"Good," I say, revealed. Then I ask, "why did you send a mercenary to kill my ex?"

"I didn't send a merc to kill Tzila, I hired one to find & protect you," Avtra states.

"Magleft," I say. Speak of the devil, he's right behind me.

"I have found him, Lady Avtra," he reports as if my sister were a queen.

"Yes, I can see that," she states.

"Tarmix said a female sent him," Megleft interjects, "he never was specific."

"Oh," I say then turn to Avtra & ask, "did our mother hire a merc?"

"No," she reports. I then grab a comm-link Krazi gave me (don't ask me where it came from, I don't know).

"Krazi, chancel the attack on my mother house, neither my sister or mother contracted Tarmix," I speak into it.

"_Hey about that_," Krazi voice comes from it, "_it stop being a raid, & turned into a peep show for Gambolt."_

_"O__h regard_,"[4] Gambolt voice says, "_elle prend ses sous-vêtements!_"[5]

"_I can't believe these are the guys that captured me," _Tarmix's voice states.

"Technically, I'm the one who did that," Magleft tells him.

"_I am gonna shoot these perverts,_" Tarmix states.

"Krazi, knock out Gambolt & get to the wall," I order, "I'll rap up things hear."

"_Roger. Gambolt, don't make my use the squirrel on you! _" Krazi says.

"The squirrel?" Avtra ask.

"Don't ask," I request before asking, "you want to help us?."

"Yes," my sister answers.

"We need an informant," I tell her, "someone who can stay in the city an tell us what's going on."

"I'll do it," she says, hesitantly. I give her my comm-link.

"We're gonna need a way to communicate," I explain. Then Megleft & I walk toward the balcony. We jump off & unfurl our wings & fly.

* * *

_The Wall_

Ever Magna has a wall dividing it from it & the wilderness. This one was no different. We all stood at the gate, ready to go.

"Are we sure we want to bring purple face with us," Tzila asks.

"If we let him go, I'd have to kill him," Magleft states.

"Why is that a bad thing," my ex asks, "he tried to kill me!"

"Pourquoi tuer quelqu'un pourrait être votre allié?"[6] Gambolt asks.

"Exactly, he could be a powerful ally," Magleft agrees

"Him? An ally?" Tzila asks, "I think not!"

"I say if he lives or not," I state, "& say he lives."

'You sure you want to leave this place,' Kaylana asks, 'it's very nice.'

"We need answers," I state, "& the only place we're gonna find it is out there."

'If you insist,' the Blue Eye says.

I take the first step to my new life. This is gonna suck, I can feel it.

* * *

**Gambolt translations:**

**[1]: If you want her, you must go through us.**

**[2]: Who's the badass?**

**[3]: Nobody wants to see that, crazy.**

**[4]: Oh, look.**

**[5]: She's taking off her underwear!**

**[6]: Why kill someone could be your ally?**

* * *

**Two chapters in two days! Wow, that's fast!  
**

**Rate, Review, & follow.**


	7. Emotions

**I'm on a roll! Three in a week! I only own my own characters.**

* * *

_In the middle of nowhere  
_

"Gambolt got car sick again!" Krazi reports.

"We aren't in a car!" I yell back.

"Well, that didn't stop him," the lunatic says.

We've been traveling for three days & no sigh of the dojo. I thought it was closer. So far, Gambolt got bit bay some plant & now he's sick, Krazi keeps having to go to piss, Tzila's starved (not that she ate much, anyways), Tarmix won't stop asking if we're there yet, & Magleft is gone. I wonder if my parents felt this kind of pain. No, this is worse; I have to travel with these guy. Well, welcome to this hell.

"Are we there yet?" Tarmix asks.

"That's it," Tzila states, "I'm gonna kill him & eat him."

"Je ne suis pas malade!"[1] Gambolt interjected.

"She's not talking about you!" Krazi replies, standing in some bushes. Yep, he pissing.

"Je veux que cela continue!"[2] Gamoblt states before barfing again.

"Everyone, shut up!" I scream. It's dead quite (well, expect for Krazi's pissing).

"I don't wanna hear another word or else, Mata Nui help me, I will kill all of you & feed you to the Blue Eyes!" I threat.

"Hey, guys," I hear behind me. I jump toward the place of the voice & beat the person. Three minuets later, I realize it's Magleft.

"Oh, sorry," I apologize, getting off of him & offering him a hand to help him up.

"I was going to say," Magleft states, getting up with out my help, "I found the dojo."

He then proceeds to move a leaf away, showing us the pathway to it.

"Let's start walking," Krazi suggests.

* * *

_The Dojo gates._

"I can't feel my legs," Krazi reports, laying on the ground.

"N'importe qui ont de l'eau?"[3] Gambolt asks, out of breath.

"You want water?" the Cajun's parter ask, then looks at Tzila, "drown him!"

"If I could, I would done it," Tzila snaps.

"Are we there yet?" Tarmix asks.

"Yes, you Kraka!" I yell, even more out of breath than Gambolt.

"Hé, les gars?"[4] Gambolt interjects, "Je pense que nous sommes partis Magleft et les yeux bleus là-bas."[5]

"The only thing I could understand from that was 'Magleft'" I report. So I don't know every word, I'll bet that was the only word you could understand, too.

"Are you going to stand out there or are you coming in?" I hear Megleft's voice come from the Dojo's direction. I open the gates, I look, & Magleft & the Blue Eyes are already here.

"How did you get ahead of us?" I ask.

'We teleported,' Kaylana answered.

"Why didn't you tell us that?" Tzila asks, "& I don't say-"

"You did not ask," Magleft interrupts.

"That's it," my ex states, "I'm gonna kill all of you. Slowly. Then I'm gonna eat you alive."

"Comment certains peuvent manger une autre vie quand cet autre est déjà mort?"[6] Gambolt asks, supporting Krazi with one arm.

"It's an empty threat, Gambolt," his partner states, "she's got gonna kill him. He's gonna eat him alive."

"Cela n'a pas de sens,"[7] the Cajun replies.

"Could you two just shut & stop Tzila from committing cannibalism?" I request.

"Too late, Magleft's gone," Tarmix reports.

"What?" Tzila says, "where did he go?"

'While you were all arguing,' Kaylana answers, 'he decided to go find some useful information.'

"Bon plan, nous allons le faire que,"[8] Gambolt agrees.

* * *

_Dojo Archives_

The Archive were just as remembered; big, stuffed with books, & with the smell of old farts in the air. How I missed this place.

"Are you going to gawk or are going to be useful?" Magleft asks atop a bookcase.

"What have you figured out so far?" Krazi asks, jumping onto a bookcase latter.

"Not much," Magleft reports, closing the book he was reading, "do you have records of Dark Hunters & Rising Shadow Members?"

"Yes, they're over there," Tzila stated, pointing toward a corner of the Archives I had never gone to.

"Thank you," Magleft replied as he headed there.

"I never knew you were such a book worm," I state.

"Maybe that's why you broke up," Krazi suggests, "lack of communication."

"No, I blame him," Tzila disagrees.

"I found it!" Magleft reports.

"Found what?" I ask.

"Based on the names you gave me, I found the identities of the Shadow Titans," the half-bred explains, coming out of the corner.

"So, who are they?" Krazi asks.

"Yun 'n' Yang is a former Dark Hunter with a split personality," Magleft tells, "he has a indestructible shield & staff that can use it to wield the elements & Rahkshi powers."

"Bane is also a ex-Hunter, but he has no weapon except for his strength & speed," he continues.

"We do not have much on Vira, unfortunately. But I have met Barreck in person," he states.

"You've met that bastard before!?" Tzila asks.

"Yes," he replies, with spite in his voice, "he use Antidermis gas bombs, knifes, guns, & cold ruthlessness to kill anyone he wants."

"Sounds like you hate him," I say. That just sounded stupid.

"Of course I hate him, he killed my father!" Magleft snaps before leaving.

"You're an asshole," Krazi states.

"Hey, Barreck kill my father, too!" I snap back.

"I'm gonna talk to him," Tzila states, leaving.

"Wanna find some funnys?" Krazi asks after an awkward silence.

"Oui," Gambolt approves.

"I'm game if you are," I agree.

"I'm gonna take a nap," Tarmix states. He's been walking for three days, so I'm gonna give this one to him.

* * *

_Dojo roof, Tzila's POV (for once)_

I spot Magleft, facing the sunset.

"You okay?" I ask.

"I am sorry for my outburst," he apologizes, "I had thought that I was above emotions. Apparently, I was wrong."

"Don't apologize," I say as I take a seat next to him, "it looked like you really needed that."

"I am not used to emotions," he states.

"Well, I guess that's where we're different," I point out, "I'm stuck with my feelings; you don't have them. Or at least, you don't so them."

"I guess you are correct," he agrees & we both have a small laugh. A laugh. That's new.

"Who were your parents?" I ask, but I try not to open any woulds.

"Well, I should probably tell you that, at least," he says, "my mother was a Makuta; my father, a Fa-Toa. But somthing I don't think many people know is that my mother wasn't just any Makuta. She was Malani."

"Malani?" I ask surprised, "you mean that Makuta that raped a Fa-Toa?"

"No," he snapped, "she didn't rape anyone. Though, my father did."

"That's terrible," I state.

"Yes, no one thought to ask her side of the story," he replies, "after a while, Barreck was hired by Teridax to kill her when he found out about me."

"So, why did he kill your father?" I ask.

"When he found out about me, his fatherly instincts kick in," he says, "both of them were killed before my eyes. I do not believe that people would want that as a first memory."

"So, why are you alive?" I continue to ask.

"To this day I do not know why I am alive," he says, "maybe he wants to have some fun with me."

"Well, whatever the reason, I'm glad he did spare you," I say. Mata Nui, that sounds like I'm hitting on him.

"So am I," he agrees, looking right in my eyes. Yep, we're hitting on each other by accident.

"N'est-ce pas beau?"[9] I hear Gambolt's voice say, sarcastically, "maintenant embrasser."[10]

"Shut up, Cajun," Magleft snaps.

"Très bien!"[11], he replies, leaving.

"We should probably go down there, to," I suggest.

"Good idea," he agrees.

Well, I hope we can put that behind us.

* * *

**Gambolt Translations**

**1: I'm not that sick!**

**2: I want to keep it that way**

**3: Anyone have any water?**

**4: Hey, guys?**

**5: I think we left Magleft and blue eyes down there!**

**6: How can someone eat another alive when that other is already dead?**

**7: This does not make sense.**

**8: Good plan, we will do that.**

**9: Is not it beautiful?**

**10: Now kiss.**

**11: Fine!**

* * *

**After this, I'm gonna take a break for a while**

**Dedicated song: Accidents Can Happen by Sixx A.M.**

**Review, rate, & Follow.**


	8. Intermission

**I had to do something, so this is it. I don't own Bionicle or some these characters, but you'll like it, anyway.**

* * *

_Dojo Archives, Calber's POV_**  
**

"Any good stuff?" I asked. We had been looking for some funny stuff for a few hours. So far, we hadn't found anything good.

"Nope!" Krazi reported.

"Nada!" Tarmix said, still laying down.

"You're not even doing anything!" I stated.

"Exactly!" he replied. What an asshole.

"J'ai trouvé quelque chose!" Gambolt interjected, holding a data pad in the air.

"Krazi found something!" Krazi translated.

"Good, I was getting bored," I said, relieved.

"Now let's see what this is," Krazi said as Gambolt played the video.

* * *

_Revanchist was walking when he saw a silver & black Toa with a Tryna point a sniper rifle towards someone._

_"Kalex, is that you?" Revan asks the sniper, "because, I still wanna voice that guy in you web series."_

_"I'm not Kalex; I'm-," he corrects before getting interrupted._

_"Are you Knoxus?"_

_"No."_

_"Arab'Sun?"_

_"No."_

_"Kyru?"_

_"No!"_

_"Dystrax?"_

_"Close."_

_"Aitryn!"_

_"Exactly!"_

_After an awkward pause, Revan asks, "so, what are you doing?"_

_"Nothing," Aitryn answers quickly._

_"Is that a gun?" Revan asks again._

_"No!" Aitryn responds._

_Revan then looks down to where the barrel is pointed at, and sees a black & yellow Toa & a green, red and black toa. The first's name is Shadow, and the other is named Gringat._

_"Are you trying to shoot Clockwork & Gringat?" Revan asks._

_After a long pause, Aitryn pulls his gun behind his back and answers: "no."_

_The two stare at each other for a few moments._

_"Ten bucks says I can shoot him first," Revan bets with his rifle in his arms._

_"Oh, it's on!" Aitryn takes up._

_Then they start shooting at two Toa. Shadow was the first to get hit. "Head shot!" Aitryn says. Then Revan hits Gringat in the knees,__shoulders, & groin. "Bulls eye!" the former Dark Hunter says._

_"Well, that was fun," Aitryn states._

_"Yeah," Revan agrees, "but I can't help but think that we're missing one"_

_"Yeah, you missed me, buddy," a child's voice says and Aitryn gets shot._

_"What!?" Revan yells. He turns to see Jojo, Matoran of Light. & bullets._

_"Take this, Shadow-killer," Jojo says, shooting Revan, square in the chest._

* * *

_"Ah!" Revan says, waking up. It was all a dream. He fells something behind him and turns to see it's Aitryn. And he screams. Like a little girl.  
_

* * *

_"AH!" he screams, waking up again._

_A dream within a dream? Really? It doesn't take him long to figure out he's in a hospital bed.  
_

_"What happened?" he asks as a nurse enters._

_"You were brought here with multiple gunshot wounds," she states, "it's a amazing you're still alive."_

_"Who brought me here?" Revan asks._

_"Some guy named Callan," she says._

_"Oh. Is he here?" he asks._

_"Yes."_

_"Is he here with a little boy."_

_"Yes."_

_"Good," he says, getting up, "because I many kill that kid."_

_"You're guns right over there," the nurse says, pointing at a pile of his belongings._

_"You seem really okay with this," Revan says, I bit surprised._

_"Of course," she says, happily, "if he gets shot, he'll just be another patient. And the more patients when get, the more money we get."_

_"Oh," Revan says, opening the door to find Shadow & Gringat going past him on hospital beds. "What happened to them?"_

_"They where shot in the head, shoulders, knees, and groin," a doctor reports._

_"It wasn't a dream!" Revan says._

* * *

"What the hell was that?" I ask, disappointed.

"I think we just saw the mind of a retarded Onu-Matoran," Krazi suggests with Gambolt nodding in agreement.

"I'm just gonna go down for a nap," Tarmix states, laying down.

"You just woke up!" I snap.

"Go try to get your girlfriend back," Tarmix says.

I just grab the data pad from Krazi's hand and chuck the damn thing at the wall.

* * *

**That was the worst thing I've ever written. Of all time.**

**Dedicated song: Intermission by Sixx A.M.**

**Rate, Review & follow.**

**Well, don't feed the trolls, and I'll see you later, lovelies!**


	9. Virtues

**So, the last chapter was not my strongest peace of work. In fact, you may have thought "WTF!" when you read it. Well, back to the story! I own nothing but what I do.**

* * *

_Dojo quarters, Calber's POV  
_

We took it that no one was using the quarters, so we did. The beds were just as unconformable as I remember. Which is to say, they felt like spikes were jamming into my back.

'I hate these beds,' I thought to myself.

'Than why don't you sleep on the floor,' Alanor question me. I forgot about her.

'Because the Blue Eyes are doing that,' I explain.

'Actually, I'm sleeping on your chest,' Kaylana states.

'How did you hear that?' I ask.

'Telepathy; you're not the only one who has it,' she explains.

'That makes perfect scene,' I think, sarcastically.

It's just then when I hear the sound of many footsteps outside. I stand up to fight the enemy that will probably bust into the room in a moment. A Toa of unknown element with gold and silver armor and Miru, and duel machine gun pistols. Is this guy crazy or what? I dodge the shots me fires and I send Blue Eyes to bite his legs off, which causes him to act like he's got ants in his pants.

"Dance, puppet, dance!" I say like a British madman.

"That's it!" the Toa states, and aims to shoot the Blue Eyes. Before he fires, one of the Blue Eyes bites in a place that make the Toa shoot himself in the crotch. He then proceeds to scream "Bloody Murder!" I kid you not. I decide to punch a wall, pick up one of the bricks that fell from it, and prepare to throw it at the Toa.

"No, no," he denies, "put the brick down, put the brick down!"

"Don't worry, my love," a female voice says, "I'll save you!" Then, a Toa of Water with a Komau attacks me with a scythe. Just my day, isn't it.

* * *

_Gambolt's POV (translated, of course)_

I wake up to the sound of someone saying that they weren't their love. That's the forth strangest sound I've woken up to. I grab my bo staff and open the door to see a gray and green Toa with a Matatu and an axe, waiting for me. Well, as my people, the gamblers, say: crap in a liar's hat.

"You're going down, fire-spitter," the Toa says. I just hit him in the groin with my staff, and then, hit him in the head.

"Idiot," I say, commenting on his intelligence.

I walk out of my room to see that all the others' rooms are having similar attacks. It's just like in Le-Magna! Except, no one's drunk. I then proceed to strike the ground with my staff, using my 'special trick', creating a smokescreen of splinters and actual smoke to hide myself in. It's not as painful as it sounds. It's even worse. I sneak to Krazi's room, and knock out to Toa of Earth (did a mention there was?) that was attacking my insane compatriot.

"Come with me if you want to live, crazy," I tell him.

"Gambolt! Good, someone isn't being murdered around here," Krazi states, pulling his knifes out of the wall. How did they end up there?

"Come on, let's go!" I order.

"Hold on, we gotta save the others," he tells me.

"Whatever," I comply, reluctantly.

"That's more like it, Gambolt," Krazi congratulates. Sometimes, I wish I didn't know french.

We walk not two feet and we see Calber thrown out his room. "Now's not the time for hooking back up with your girlfriend, Scarface," I tell him, "that comes later."

"I'm pretty sure that's not what he was doing, Gambolt," Krazi reassures.

"Come back here!" we hear a feminine voice say.

"Wow; you're hooking up with the enemy?" I ask, "you shouldn't do that during battle!"

"I'm not hooking up with anyone!" Calber snaps.

Then we see various Toa come out of the rooms with our companions, blades to their throats. Well, like the saying goes, crap in a lair's hat. We then see a Toa of Water help a Toa of unknown element up and out of Calber's room. I'm pretty sure that's illegal.

"I am Toa Eljay, Toa of Light and leader of this team," the gold and silver Toa says, "these are the Toa Virtues, and you're under arrest."

"I swear, those guys were already dead when we got here," I defend.

"What is this guy talking about?" an earth Toa asks.

"I don't know," a water Toa confesses.

"The only ones we're here to arrest is Tarmix Sesh and Magleft Shadowson," Eljay states.

"What did they do to you, bub?" Calber asks.

"Sesh is responsible for attempted murder, and Shadowson was born half Makuta," the water Toa helping Eljay stand explains, "normally Makuta Hunters would deal with this stuff, but with other Toa helping them? That's a job for us."

Well, this is just great; we just got busted by the laziest Toa team in Spheres Magna history. This is just gonna look great on my rep. They then proceed to knock us- Ow.

* * *

_Virtues camp, Tzila's POV_

I wake up in cage with a Toa of Earth guardian me and handcuffs on me. Great.

"Good, you're awake," my captor states.

"Just who the Karzhani are you?" I ask, trying to get these cuffs of me.

"I'm Meso, second-in-command of the Toa Virtues," the Toa stated.

"I won't expect someone on this team to guard it's prisoners," I say.

"Well, that's the first thing I would change when I lead the team," Meso says.

"Well now, that's gonna be awhile," I laugh.

"No it won't," Meso with, "because no one would expect an assassination attempt on Eljay's life."

That when I see the deal he wants to make with me: if I attempt to kill Eljay, he'll let us all go. I break the chains on my cuffs, reach through the bars, grasp Meso's head and smash it against the bars, knocking him out. As he falls, I pull the key to my cage of him and use it to unlock the cage.

"Deal," I accept, climbing out of the cage.

I hear someone coming, so I quickly throw Meso in cage and jump on top of it. A Water Toa sees my work and goes to assist her fallen comrade. As she does this, I close the cage, jump off it, and lock it. As she tries to get out, I electrocute the bars, and she passes out.

"Time to free my people," I say as I grasp my weapon and use my powers to make things a bit more cloudy.

As the mist rises, I use my senses to tract the Toa. I have to make sure no one can see me or else someone might warn Eljay. I sense a Toa of Shadow trying to get his bearings. He's 1.6 Bio from me. I trip him up and knock him out by kicking him in the face with my foot as he falls. Then I sense a Stone Toa running towards me. I change the airflow so him falls back and I zap him. A Water Toa tries to catch me off guard from behind me, but I grasp her head and smash it on the ground. Don't worry; they'll live.

"Kahi! Venom! Alena, where are you!?" I hear Eljay's voice scream.

"I'm over here, Eljay!" I reply in Alena's voice. Did I mention I have the ability to mimic other people's voices? It's true.

"Crap," I hear Eljay say, "I'm not over here!" Who does this guy think he's fooling?

I turn my weapon into a gun (it can do that), point it at where I heard Eljay's voice and I fire.

"What the heck?!" the Light Toa says, "what are you trying to do; kill me?!"

I stealthy walk behind Eljay and turn my weapon into a blade.

"Something like that," I answer in Alena's voice at first, but I slowly go back to my own.

I slash my blade across my target's chest, leaving a large gash in it. I turn my weapon into a gun, grasp the robe, and sling the weapon at where my former cage is. It hits the cage's lock. Bingo. I then use my abilities to open the other cages.

"You're welcome, a-holes," I say as my comrades get out of the cages.

"Okay, let's get outta here," Calber says as we start to run.

"Stop them!" we hear a voice say, and we hear guns being fired at us. They should get their sites checked.

* * *

_Unknown location, Calber's POV_

"What are why doing hear?" Krazi asks as we enter the cave.

"Just a moment," I reassure. I then use my remaining light powers to light up (yes, I said it) the room. We all begin to see an ancient cavern fulled with all sorts of equipment.

"Welcome to the Underground Lab of the Great Beings," I pronounce, raising my arms up.

"I never thought I'd ever see it," Tzila says.

"Incroyable/amazing," Gambolt and Krazi say.

"A base of operations," Tarmix says, "good work."

'What is this place?' Kaylana asks, perched on my shoulder.

'This is where the Great Beings created the Prototype Robot, and later, the Great Spirit Robot,' I explain.

'Oh,' the Blue Eye says.

"So, what are we going to use this for?" Magleft asks, "we do not know where the Shadow Titan's headquarters are located."

"We're manly going to use this as refuge," I explain, "but, when ever possible, we're gonna have experiments in weaponry, so when the day comes, we'll have the advantage in the fight against the Shadow Titans."

"Go idea, but what are gonna call our self?" Krazi asks, "we're basically a Toa team, so what's our team name?"

'How about Toa Caliber?' Alanor suggests.

'Good idea,' I tell her before I pronounce, "from now on, we are the Toa Caliber!"

"Good name," Tzila agrees.

"While I do not want to be a part of this team, or any for that matter," Magleft states, "I am willing participate in this one. I am in."

"Chop Sui!" Krazi says. Gambolt and Tarmix just stare at him for a moment.

"We're in," Tarmix says with Gambolt nodding in agreement.

'Me and all the Blue Eyes are with you, Diluculum,' Kaylana states.

'Thanks, and what does Diluculum mean?' I ask.

'It's the title of our leader, sir,' Kaylana clarifies.

'Okay,' I say.

* * *

_Unknown location, unknown POV_

I walk out of the small room I was kept and come before an audience with my masters, the Shadow Titans, and I bow before them.

"Arise, fool," Yun order.

"As you wish, my lord," I comply.

"Do you know why you're here?" Berreck asks, messing around with a knife.

"To serve you, my lord," I state, "until the day I kill you."

"Good, you know what you are," the mercenary says, "now, we have a mission for you."

"One that we feel that you can accomplish," Bane says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Vira, through her abilities, has found Toa Calber and Toa Tzila," Berreck states, "kill them and anyone who gets in your way."

"As you wish, my lord," I say.

You ask who am I? I am Kranack, Toa of Hellfire, and I will not be stopped.

* * *

**Now that was epic!**

**Character notes:**

**A while ago, Gambolt suffered a concussion that made him only speak and hear french. Meaning that he thinks everyone else speaks french and only he speaks english.**

**The Toa Virtues are based off of the Three Virtues group from YouTube that hasn't made their Minecraft retelling of Bionicle 2001.**

**And Kranack is one of my oldest character ever.**

**Dedicated song: Dead Man's Ballet by Sixx A.M.**

**Well, that's all from me. Don't feed the trolls, and I'll see ya later, lovelies!**


	10. Hells

**So, I was talking to my brother and he said that his stories are a continuation to the Bionicle storyline. Yes, he's one of those fans that will kill and hate for Bionicle. I just make these fan fiction because I just wanna have something you can look up and read because I spend a lot of time reading fanfics and I want something worth reading. So, I don't want fame, I want something decent for people to read. **

**I only own so much.**

* * *

_Tajun, Kranack's POV_

Ah, Tajun. The once jewel of Bara Magna; now it is nothing more than a wasteland. Just the place I know Calber would go, weather it's from the Shadow Titans, the authorities, his team mates, or even from his ex-girlfriends, he would go where we had never been. Well, I'm here now.

I come across a dead end. This is where he is. I've red about the tails of Mata Nui and the Glatorian he fought beside. I know of the cave that housed the Great Beings' equipment that created the Great Spirit Robot. This is exactly where he would hide from his enemies.

I brush my weapon across the wall and find a button-pushing-thingy. How do I know I found it? I pushed it and the dead end became an entrance to a cave.

'I'm coming for you, Calber,' I think to myself.

* * *

_The Lab, Calber's POV_

I'm currently working on my weapons: shotguns that turn into blades. It's gonna be epic.

"Calber, where are you!?" I hear Tzila ask.

"I'm in the forge!" I respond as I put the finishing touches on my side arms.

"Get up here!" she tells me, "We've got company!"

"Okay!" I respond, grasping me weapons and load them.

I come out of the forge to see Magleft and Tarmix fighting a Toa with dark red and black armor and a Hau Nuva. This guy means business. I charge at him, weapons in arms, firing at him. He grasps Magleft and uses him as a meat shield to block the hits. I shift my weapons to their blade forms and begin melee combat with my attacker. I try to decapitate my foe, but me blocks with his shield (not Magleft, a real shield), and kicks me in the side, making me fall. His shield shifts into a Gatling gun and he aim for a head shot, but Tarmix shifts gravity and makes the attacker fly onto the ceiling.

"Move, bub, move!" Tarmix orders me. So I get up and use my wings to fly up there.

I'm about to reach the attacker when a Shadowling tackles Tarmix and his Gravity Hammer flies out of his hands to smash on the ground, and suddenly, I the gravity in the cave is turned off. This is gonna be fun.

"Guys, I think I'm gonna-," Krazi was interrupted by his vomiting.

"That's just gross," Tzila states, getting her weapon out.

As I use my shotguns to propel myself, my attacker starts talking. Oh, joy.

"You don't remember me, do you?" he asks me in a sly voice.

"I'm pretty sure I would remember someone as ugly as you," I wisecrack.

"Well, in that case," he says, "I am Kranack, Toa of Hellfire. Oh, and I'm your Grim Reaper."

"No, Tzila will be my killer before you get that chance," I correct.

"I don't care who kill you, to be frank," Tarmix states, firing grenades at Shadowlings (which is hard when you get rid of gravity), "I don't care if it's this fire retard (ha, ha) or one of you psychotic ex-girlfriend; I don't care!"

"Shut up and just kill!" Krazi orders, trying to fight Shadowlings upside down.

"I intend to," Kranack says, drawing his weapon, a broadsword with a fire decoration. The blade and the air around it starts to glow red and it shoots fire at me and I black out. I hope someone fixes this.

* * *

_Magleft's POV_

I wake up in pain. What is the last thing I remember? Oh, yes; the attacker using me as a shield against Calber. That would be the third most painful thing I have ever experience, right next to accidentally cutting myself in the groin with my staff (do not ask, I have no explanation to that), and having to hear my mothers singing for the first time. I believe that a lullaby is meant to calm a child, not burn its eardrums.

I soon realized that somehow all the gravity in the room has left. I am 64.5% sure this is Tarmix's fault. I quickly use my own gravity abilities stick to the nearest surface, which is the north wall (the wall to the left hand side of the entrance).

"Good, you're awake," Tarmix says, "me and the others have our hands full, so we need you to get the hammer out of the ground and fix things."

"Why do you not use your gravity powers to fix things?" I ask, "you can obviously do this yourself."

"Because you currently have the point of view, that must mean you're suppose to do this," Tarmix explains.

"What does that mean?" I question as if he was a madman.

"None of this is really happening; this is just the twisted imagination of a kid from Washington named Caleb," he continues his insane rant.

"I am just going to retrieve to hammer," I state.

I head across the room with Shadowlings on my tail. One of them tries to tackle me, but I use my magnetic abilities to break it apart. I am thus flanked by another Shadowling, but I break it apart, similar to the way I did to other one. Two of the Shadowlings attack me with, what I can only describe as laser-eyes. I draw my staff, absorb the attacks, and send the blasts straight back. These mights have lead me to the conclusion that the Shadowlings are the most unintelligent race on Spherus Magna. In short, the Shadowlings are idiots.

"Half-bread!" I hear Tzila's voice call. I turn around to see the Toa with a Shadowling on her back. Her own green eyes have been replaced with the red ones of the creature on her back. From all this, I can deduce that she is being infected by the Shadowling. I cannot let that happen.

"See if you can save the girl from embracing the shadow within her," the Shadowling speaks through Tzila. Time to temp fate, as they say.

I charge at Tzila, aiming to smack to Shadowling off her back. This attack is soon stopped by the Toa's blade deflecting my staff. Tzila makes several attempts to stab me, which I can only deflect for so long before she tries anything else. She shifts her weapon to it's gun form, throws it behind me, and fires. I am not prepared for this, so I stumble to the ground.

"Just like all of these others, you fall," the Shadowling says through Tzila as it makes her raise her blade to cut my head off.

"From pride do you fall, my adversary," I state. As I say this, I stab the Shadowling in the throat, catapult it off Tzila's back, and stab it in the chest, breaking it apart with my staff's shatter ability.

"What happened?" Tzila asks as her eyes slowly change back to their normal color.

"Let us just say that it is time to end this," I say, grasping the Toa's weapon, shifting it into gun form and throwing at the Gravity Hammer. The chain wraps around the hammer's handle, and I pull it out. Then the gravity turns back to normal and everyone falls to the ground.

"Ow, my back," Krazi whines, "I am going to kill you, Magleft."

"Not now, we have Shadowlings to kill," I state.

Just as I say this, Calber hits the ground. I run to see if his fit for combat, but all that I find is that he has third-degree burns, multiple cuts and bone fractures. He is in no condition to even move, let alone fight.

"Now," we hear Kranack say as he lands, "who's ready to join him?"

* * *

_Calber's POV_

_'What? where am I?' is my first thoughts.  
_

_'You're in your own mind,' Alanor states._

_I turn to see a Toa of Psionics with a Kanohi Rau, golden eyes, broadsword and a staff._

_'So, this is what you look like,' I say, 'I must say, I like it.'_

_'I'm glad you like it, but this is what used to look like,' she says with a grave voice._

_'What do you mean,' I ask._

_'This all that is left of the Toa I once was,' she explains._

_'So, what are you now?" I ask with an edge in my voice._

_'I am what she is now,' I hear from behind and I turn to see the true form of Alanor._

_'Vira.'_

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUN! Who could see that coming?  
**

**Notes:**

**1: Yes, my name is Caleb.**

**2: If you're have trouble visualizing Tzila's weapon, it's basically a green version of Blake's weapon from Rwby.**

**3: Tarmix will be breaking the forth wall later in this fan fiction.**

**Dedicated song: Heat Failure by Sixx A.M.**

**Well, that's all from me. Don't feed the trolls, and I'll see ya later, lovelies!**


End file.
